


Un sorso di troppo

by boll11



Series: Cielo di carta [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus non è certo il tipo da perdere volontariamente il controllo di sé.<br/>Eppure è proprio quello che ha fatto oggi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sorso di troppo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta nel lontano 2007

**Un sorso di troppo.**

“Severus, ti senti bene?”  
Cerco di decifrare il mugugno che avverto contro la mia gola, ma non ci riesco.  
Ha le labbra umide e morbide, e poi in realtà amo sentirmelo contro così, privo di qualsiasi atteggiamento difensivo: il vino ha avuto la meglio su tutte le piccole, coriacee manie che si è costruito mentre io non c’ero.  
Però non posso far finta che stia semplicemente rilassandosi, abbandonato sul mio petto.  
Ogni tanto un singulto lo scuote, e allora la fronte si ricopre di minuscole gocce di sudore freddo.  
Ha bevuto da star male quando l’alcool proprio non lo regge.  
Io potrei ingerire quantità improbabili di liquore e apparire appena un po’ brillo.  
Lui non lo regge, e il bello è che lo sa, proprio per questo ha sempre evitato gli eccessi.  
Non è certo il tipo da perdere volontariamente il controllo di sé.  
Eppure è proprio quello che ha fatto oggi.

* * * * *

L’ho visto risalire dalla cantina con quattro bottiglie di ottimo vino elfico e un sorriso incerto, appena accennato, sulle labbra.  
“Cosa festeggiamo?”, gli ho chiesto divertito.  
“Te. Qui”, mi ha risposto secco tirando le labbra in una linea dritta.  
L’ho visto disporre le bottiglie sul basso tavolino di fronte al caminetto, prendere due calici dalla credenza e sedersi con uno sbuffo.  
“Vi lascio soli”, ha ammiccato Albus dalla cornice.  
Io non ho risposto.   
Ci detestiamo cordialmente io e quel dannato quadro.  
È che, a dirla tutta, non sopporto proprio il suo tono insinuante.   
“Vieni?”, mi ha chiamato piano.  
Mi sono seduto accanto a lui e l’ho guardato cercando di capire cosa avesse in mente.  
“Ne bastava una”, gli ho detto tranquillo, senza nascondere un sorriso ironico.  
“Non per questa occasione”, mi ha risposto senza incupirsi.  
“Sì, ma quattro bottiglie sono troppe anche per me.”  
“Siamo in due”, ha sottolineato con un gesto caparbio del capo e ha aperto la prima con un colpo sicuro di bacchetta.  
L’ho visto riempire generosamente i calici e passarmene uno.  
Ancora quell’ombra di sorriso prima di portare il bicchiere alle labbra e bere tutto d’un fiato.  
L’ho guardato un po’ impensierito senza toccare il mio.  
Quando l’ha vuotato aveva gli occhi lucidi e una traccia di vino sul labbro superiore.  
Gli ho afferrato il viso e l’ho baciato serrandogli il braccio libero contro la schiena, mentre le sue mani mi hanno agganciato la nuca e un fianco in una morsa frenetica.  
Avrei scordato quell’ottima bevanda se Severus non si fosse scostato ansante, dicendo:  
“Un altro.”  
“Vuoi ubriacarti?”, gli ho chiesto sorseggiando svogliato il mio vino.  
Non mi ha risposto.  
Non subito.  
Ha riempito nuovamente il bicchiere e poi senza guardarmi ha sussurrato:  
“Sì. Voglio che tu capisca…”  
Poi s’è interrotto.  
Forse non era solo una cosa, ma tutto un insieme di confidenze che da sobrio non avrebbe mai potuto dirmi.  
Non è uomo da svelarsi così facilmente.  
Neanche a me.  
Quando la testa ha cominciato a ciondolargli paurosamente, dopo aver fatto fuori un’intera bottiglia, non aveva ancora aperto bocca.  
Solo, mi guardava fisso fino a che non m’è crollato addosso sbattendo il viso contro il petto.  
Il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno si è frantumato in terra schizzando attorno schegge e larghi getti vermigli.  
“Severus!”, ho esalato quasi senza fiato.  
Lui mi ha serrato i fianchi tra le mani in una morsa potente e ha puntato la fronte contro la mia spalla.  
“Non andartene mai più!”, ha biascicato con la voce impastata ed io gli ho circondato la testa con le braccia premendomelo contro.  
“No”, gli ho risposto e ho sentito il cuore rimbombarmi furioso.  
“Non andartene.”, mi ha ripetuto, sfinito.  
Ed io non ho potuto far altro che ripetere quel “no”, mentre le sue mani mi tenevano saldamente le anche in un gesto ormai familiare.  
Da che sono tornato lo fa sempre.  
Continuamente, in ogni occasione.  
È il primo tocco, quello che precede qualsiasi altra effusione: sia essa un semplice abbraccio, un bacio o far l’amore.

* * * * *

Ora lo sento rabbrividire e sudar freddo e lottare contro la spossatezza con cocciuta ostinazione.  
“Vuoi andare in bagno?”, gli chiedo.  
Scuote la testa in un segno di diniego, le braccia allacciate alla vita e le dita impresse sulla sporgenza del mio bacino.  
“Sai…”, mi bisbiglia sfinito, “Ho sempre paura che tu sia un’illusione…”  
Gli scosto i capelli umidi dalla fronte senza dire una parola e lui prosegue sempre più  debole: “Ma quando ti afferro i fianchi così”, e aumenta la pressione delle mani, “sono quasi certo che stavolta riuscirei a trattenerti… O a venire con te, ovunque andrai”.  
Non posso neanche immaginare quello che ha provato negli anni in cui ero segregato dietro al Velo.  
Intuisco appena quel dolore.  
Solo questa superficie quietamente disperata.

Ma io mi sento l’animo e la testa leggeri come se avessi bevuto il contenuto di un’intera cantina: l’amore che provo per lui annega in questa euforia e mi rende selvaggiamente felice.  
“Sono qui”, gli ripeto.  
Il nostro amore impresso dalle sue mani.  
Sui miei fianchi.

 


End file.
